User talk:Vacuity
Vacuity says: Correct me if I'm wrong, but...never mind, no buts, just correct me. Vacuity 20:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) = Meaningful Discussion Below = Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Attack Effect page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ferret37 (Talk) 23:58, 7 April 2009 Dead links Hi, could you please stop to add all those redirects. There is a good reason for all those red dead links, they shall stimulate people to create those pages. And for the most part they need to have a different content than the ones you are redirecting them to. - Merthos 07:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Monster without image Instead adding to every monster page, i can help change the template so that once the image is added, the category is automatically removed Sarmu 14:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) In that case, I'll defer to your wisdom here. Thanks! Vacuity 14:43, 10 April 2009 (UTC) It's done, but you won't see the effect until sometime later, all rare monster without an image will automatically put into the category, you might want to remove the existing category thou... Also do you want to do the same with regular and bosses? Sarmu 14:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'll get right on that. That said, why don't we start with just doing it for bosses, rares, and quest monsters and see how it goes? There are a lot of regular monsters out there that are kind of less important IMO. Vacuity 14:49, 10 April 2009 (UTC) It appear still not working, let me fix it first before you start removing category Sarmu 14:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Whoops, stopping. Vacuity 14:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) silly error by me, now it's fixed, I basically added everyone page with image to without image category Sarmu 14:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC) OK, neat. By the way, how long do template changes usually take to cycle through the system? Vacuity 15:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) That I'm not sure, the category is added to individual page, but not into the category it self. Last time it was about 30 min - 1 hr but that might be just lucky timing. You can manually force change by just save every page without any edit. Sarmu 15:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, in that case, I'll quit messing with it until the script has had some time to work. Thanks again for providing a nimble solution! Vacuity 15:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) With quest monsters, since it doesn't use it's own template, so I can't do much about that, but I think most of them uses boss template so that should be ok, if they uses regular monster template, then you need to manually add the category Sarmu 15:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Good enough! I'll start looking at the quest monsters in a little while, then. Vacuity 15:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :You can see the current job queue . - Merthos 18:43, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :So, the wiki will hold jobs for some time and run them all at once, then? Vacuity 18:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::The server is not only for the Last Remnant wiki but for who know how many other too. And whenever there is change on a template, all pages using this template have to be "recreated" and that might take a while. So please stop adding those categories manually. It's currently at the letter C so it will take some time but they will get there. - Merthos 18:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC)